On dirait un ange
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Kurogane a trois ans et rencontre Fye pour la première fois, peu après sa naissance. OS, UA, "futur-KuroxFye-implicite", venez lire !


_**Résumé : Cet OS m'est venu après avoir vu les photos des jumeaux d'une de mes collègues de travail xD Un petit KuroxFye tout mignon, UA. Kurogane voit Fye pour la première fois, peu de temps après sa naissance. Rien de spécial à préciser, venez lire ! =)**_

_**Disclaimer : Kuro et Fye sont a mouaaaaaa *se bat avec les Clamp pour les leur arracher* Ben non, c'est pas vrai, ces deux-là appartiennent aux Clamp, forcément, merci à elles de me les prêter un peu.**_

**oooOOOooo**

Kurogane regardait cette petite chose frétillante avec perplexité. Il lui tendit un doigt timide qu'il retira aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé et écouta avec une sorte de crainte les cris qui s'échappait de la boule de linge.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kurogane, lui dit une voix rassurante. Il ne va pas te mordre. Viens le voir !

Une main douce et fine saisit la sienne et l'approcha du berceau. Le petit garçon jeta un coup d'œil craintif à sa mère qui hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Non sans hésitation, il passa enfin sa tête par-dessus le couffin et ce qu'il y vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Là, tout au fond des langes, se tenait une petite boule rose aux cheveux blonds blancs et aux grands yeux bleus qui le fixait. Un bébé. Celui de la meilleure amie de sa maman, Madame Flowright. La maman de Kurogane le lui avait expliqué avant qu'ils ne viennent la voir. Elle lui avait également dit qu'il devrait être très gentil avec le bébé, car il était encore tout petit et très fragile. Il ne pourrait pas encore jouer avec lui. Kurogane avait acquiescé par habitude, mais, maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui, il se dit que jamais il ne pourrait être méchant avec cette petite chose.

- Comment il s'appelle ? demanda timidement le petit garçon.

- Il s'appelle Fye, répondit Madame Flowright en souriant.

Kurogane n'avait pas attendu la réponse de Madame Flowright pour tendre à nouveau son doigt au bébé. Celui-ci, qui avait auparavant cessé de bouger pour le dévisager, se saisit du doigt de Kurogane avec une rapidité surprenante et poussa un cri joyeux en souriant de toutes ses gencives. Le petit garçon se prit à sourire lorsqu'une peluche lui atterrit soudain en pleine face, lancée par un Fye visiblement content de lui-même et qui secouait son doigt auquel il semblait agrippé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kurogane lui jeta un regard noir mais les grands yeux bleus rieurs du bébé eurent raison de sa colère. Comment vouliez-vous en vouloir à un être aussi mignon ? Une étrange chaleur qu'il ne comprit pas s'empara de son cœur et il ressentit soudain l'envie de prendre Fye dans ses bras.

- On dirait un ange… murmura-t-il.

- Tu veux le prendre ? demanda gentiment Madame Flowright, répondant sans le savoir à l'envie muette du petit garçon.

- Satsu-san, tu crois vraiment que c'est raisonnable ? intervint Madame Suwa. Il n'a que trois ans.

- Tout ira très bien, la rassura la maman de Fye. Kurogane ?

Par réflexe, celui-ci se tourna vers sa mère mais non pour quêter son approbation. N'osant exprimer par des mots ce qu'il ressentait, il se contenta de dévisager sa mère, les yeux brûlants de l'envie d'avoir Fye dans ses bras.

- Fais bien attention, Kurogane, lui dit alors sa mère, résignée. Tiens-lui bien la tête.

Kurogane tendit maladroitement les bras, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre. De fait, Fye bougeait beaucoup et il fallut l'aide de Madame Flowright pour qu'il arrive enfin à le tenir correctement. Etrangement, une fois dans ses bras, Fye se calma instantanément. Une main dans sa bouche, il observait Kurogane comme s'il essayait de graver ses traits dans sa mémoire et le petit garçon s'en sentit presque gêné. A sa grande honte, il se sentit rougir et fusilla à nouveau le bébé du regard, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats. S'il n'avait pas été si petit, Kurogane aurait juré qu'il se moquait de lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Ravalant sa colère, il regarda Fye dans les yeux, en se demandant vaguement avec ses mots d'enfant pourquoi leur seule vue suffisait à provoquer en lui l'envie de ne plus le lâcher. Il avait l'impression que Fye pourrait se briser s'il le serrait trop fort et il ne s'expliquait pas son envie soudaine de le protéger et de le garder avec lui. Il aurait voulu emmener Fye à la maison, chez lui, pour qu'ils restent toujours ensemble, mais est-ce que sa maman accepterait ? Et Madame Flowright ?

Toutes à ses interrogations, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit Fye bouger. En effet, celui-ci venait de se tourner sur le côté et avait attrapé son pull de sa petite main. Après un long bâillement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit, blotti tout contre un Kurogane désarçonné, à la fois par la situation et par le sentiment qu'elle provoquait en lui. Il jeta à Madame Flowright un regard quasi paniqué et celle-ci, compréhensive, lui reprit Fye pour l'installer dans son berceau. Mais Fye ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. A peine fut-il séparé de Kurogane qu'il commença à geindre et il ne se calma que lorsqu'il put à nouveau lui agripper le doigt.

- J'ai l'impression que tu lui plais Kurogane, lui dit Madame Flowright en riant. Il ne veut déjà plus être séparé de toi.

Bien qu'étant une plaisanterie, ces paroles firent une étrange impression au garçon.

- On reviendra ? demanda-t-il alors à sa mère, fou d'espoir.

- Autant que tu le voudra, assura celle-ci en se levant. Satsu-san, nous allons y aller.

Et, tandis que les deux femmes se saluaient, Kurogane jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers le berceau ou Fye dormait à poings fermés. Une sensation de déchirement le saisit, aussi soudaine qu'inattendue et il sut alors que lui non plus ne voulait pas être séparé de Fye. Plus jamais.

_« Je resterai toujours avec toi Fye » _lui promit-il intérieurement_. « Toujours, tu verras... »_


End file.
